


[授权翻译] Fucked Up People (Cling Together)

by Iris_Grace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Grace/pseuds/Iris_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我们能不要在快餐店吃吗？”Stiles问道，“比如说去一个我们能坐下来，有人来接收我们的点单然后给我们送上食物的地方吃饭？”<br/>“听起来像是个约会。”<br/>“这不是个约会。”<br/>“我知道，”Derek说，“我是在开玩笑。”<br/>“我知道你在开玩笑。”<br/>“听起来你不像是知道我在开玩笑。”<br/>“嗯可我知道你在开玩笑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译] Fucked Up People (Cling Together)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fucked Up People (Cling Together)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703750) by [linksofmemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories). 



“Hale，警长想见你。”

Derek觉得心里一沉，他抬头看向站在他桌子前面的Parker。棒极了，真是棒极了。因为一次受伤，他已经有好几周没有出外勤，仅仅只做个交警了。而被警长叫去的话，要么是非常好的事，要么是非常不好的事。

要么警长觉得他可以开始出外勤了（不太可能，他的肩膀还没有完全康复），要么就是有一些坏消息（他们打算让他离开，或者更糟糕的：把他分派到商场里做保安）。

“你知道是什么事儿么？”Derek问道，他站起身，跟着Parker走向后面的办公室。

“不知道，”他说道，“不过我想你很快就会知道了。”

从Parker脸上那个“我觉得这事真有趣”的笑容来看，他是知道Derek为什么会被叫过去的。而且十之八九不是件好事。要么他得把他的警徽交出来了，要么他未来的工作将会是扑倒在商店里偷窃的青少年。

他默默祈求是前者。

“警长？”Derek说着敲了敲门框——门是开着的，“你想要见我？”

“进来吧，Hale。”

Stilinski警长指了指他桌前的椅子，揉了揉他自己的太阳穴，看起来半是担心半是恼火。这大概不是什么好组合。

Derek坐了下来，双手交叠放在膝盖上，看向仍旧把脸埋在自己手心里的警长。警长一直对Derek很友善，也说过他希望他早日做回外勤。而现在他甚至不愿意看向Derek，这让Derek十分害怕。

这就是了。他得交出他的警徽了。

“我知道这不在你的职责范围之内，”警长说道，“但是我不能信任其他任何人来做这件事。”

好吧。或许他不会被开除。

“你会收到报酬的，而且这也只需要几天。”他继续道。

绝对比被开除要好。

“你知道Scott McCall吧？”警长问道，“是个好孩子，过几天就要和Allison Argent结婚了。”

他当然是知道的。Beacon Hills是个小镇子，而且这一对高中情侣完婚几个月来一直是镇上讨论的主要内容。婚礼就在周六上午，两天之后。

“呃，我儿子是婚礼上的伴郎。”

Derek也熟悉Stiles Stilinski。关于他Derek并不知道太多，但是在他小时候Laura曾经照看过他几次。

“于是他和其他几个伴郎们一起去维加斯过了几天，”警长说，“我儿子还有一礼拜才满21岁*。”

[*21岁是美国的合法饮酒年龄]

哦天啊。

“他因为未成年饮酒和其他事情被捕了，”他继续道，瞪着桌子上的一张纸，纸上估计列着那些“其他事情”。

别。

“我是不会向随便什么人都提出这个请求的。”

请千万别。

“我会给你保释金和汽油钱。”

这事竟然真的正在发生。

“你能把我那个蠢货儿子带回家吗？”

他可以拒绝。这并不在他的职责范围之内，警长也不能因此开除他。但是如果他去做这件事，他就能够得到警长的信任，而且大概能够让他早点回归到他真正的工作上去。

“我会去的。”他说道。

警长的肩膀放松了下来，他把应该是Stiles的警方报告的东西递了过去。他们又谈了一会儿，警长给了他一张支票用于保释，并告诉他在他们回到Beacon Hills之后他会付钱。

从维加斯到Beacon Hills，开车差不多正好需要12个小时，而既然现在时间还算早，那他大概能在当天夜里开到那儿。他们能在宾馆里住一晚，然后在第二天早上早点启程，这样Stiles就能在婚礼前夜回来。

尽管Stiles已经有了一张周五早晨的回程机票，警长还是坚持要让Stiles忍受12小时的汽车旅行。这显然为了给他一个教训，Derek可以抱怨，但是他想要回他的工作。警局里的所有人在他周围时都小心翼翼，他需要做些什么来让大家看到他并不是彻头彻尾一团糟。

而且用一场12小时的丢脸汽车旅行来把警长的儿子带回来，不知怎地感觉有奇怪的吸引力。

他和警长握了手，然后离开了他的办公室。从其他一些警员给他的眼神来看，他们很可能知道Derek的任务是什么。有些人看上去觉得这事儿很有趣，另外一些人看起来很得意，但Derek只是忽略了他们。在他受伤之后，他逐渐习惯了人们用不同的眼光看他，他不会让这些影响到他的。

Derek离开警局，走到他自己的车边坐了进去。他的Camaro并不适合公路旅行，所以他得先去Laura那里，问问她愿不愿意用她的Accord*和他换几天。她十之八九会笑他接受了这个任务，但是接着她会拥抱他，说他是个蠢货，然后说，她希望他不会死在某个路边。

[*本田雅阁]

这不是他的第一次公路旅行，他知道Laura都会做点什么。

Laura和她有钱的丈夫一起住在Beacon Hills富人区的一栋大房子里。她那个有钱的丈夫对Derek有点混蛋，但是对Laura很好，所以他不怎么抱怨。他开上停车坡道，在走出汽车之前就看到Laura站在门廊下，双手叉着腰。

“你被解雇了。”她说。

“没有，”他说，“我要去参加一个救援任务。”

“救援任务？”她挑起了一边的眉毛，“哦那听起来像是最高机密而且又很危险的样子。”

“真的不是。”

“但它可以是。”

“但它不是。”

“它 _当然_ 不是。”

“Laura。”

“Derek。”

“警长的儿子喝醉了酒，他还没到饮酒年龄，”Derek说着低头看向自己手里的那份Stiles的逮捕报告，“而且还有一些其他事情。”

“哦，比如什么？”Laura问道，她走下门廊朝他走了过来，“什么？他在某条后巷里给什么人做口活儿？”

“Laura，那简直——”

“怎么了？”Laura耸了耸肩，“Stiles是同性恋，他的事儿可从来说不准。”

“他没在什么巷子里给人做口活儿。”

她慢慢地点了点头，斜着眼睛看他手里的文件。他花了半秒钟意识到她打算做什么。但不幸的是，她一直比他动作快。在他能把文件挪到她可以触及的范围之外前（她速度很快，但是并不高），她从他手里抢了过来，快速地扫视着。

“Laura，那是机密信——”

太迟了。

Laura发出了近乎尖利的笑声，在她对着文件笑个不停的时候她不得不用手挡住自己的嘴，“他真的——？哦天啊，他究竟有多醉？Pfft，我曾经给这孩子当过保姆而现在他——？这简直 _太棒了_ 。”

Derek翻了个白眼，伸出了手。她最终还是把报告还给了他，仍旧笑得抖个不停。

“现在这事儿已经很清楚了，”他说，“我需要借你的Accord。我的Camaro不太适合公路旅行。”

“当然，”她说着抹掉了笑出来的眼泪，“把我的车完好无缺地带回来，我会照顾好你的宝贝的。”

她转身回房子里去了，他则把报告重新叠好，放进他的外衣口袋里。Laura走了出来，把钥匙给了他，她的脸仍旧因为笑得太猛而泛红。

“谢了Laura。”他说着把Camaro的钥匙给了她。

“没事儿。”

他点了点头，朝着她那辆停在车道上的Accord走去。

“哦还有，Derek？”

“什么？”他又转身面向她。

“ _他还年轻。他在害怕。_ ”

“你为什么要唱歌？”

“ _让他休息。上天保佑_ 。”

“Laura，你究竟——？”

“ _带他回家，_ ”她唱道，“ _带他回家*_ 。”

[*Laura这段话的原文是：He is young. He’s afraid. Let him rest. Heaven blessed. Bring him home. Bring him home.是音乐剧《悲惨世界Les Miserables》中的一首歌]

“别再唱Les Mis里的歌了。”

“我就知道你会认出这首歌的！”

“Hugh Jackman演了那个电影——我当然会认出来。”

Derek打开车门，对着她摇了摇头——Laura还在继续大声唱着，还有点走调。他进了车里，发动，然后关上了车门，仍旧可以听到Laura的歌声。随着最后一阵歌声他倒出停车道，上了路。

他回到了他的公寓，为接下来的两天拿了足够的衣服，把它们塞进了一个旧的行李袋里。在他收拾着其他他能想到的行李的时候，他意识到一次公路旅行大概的确对他有好处。最近除了去上班或者Laura把他拖出去吃晚饭或者是他去健身房的时候，他都没有离开过他的公寓。在他受伤之后，他一直没有什么积极的动作。

所以，一次公路旅行应该是个受欢迎的改变了。尽管他只是因为Stiles Stilinski未到饮酒年龄饮酒和做了些……其他事情才要去 。他真的一点儿都不想去知道其他那些事情到底是怎么发生的。

在反复确认他带齐了所有东西之后，他锁上了公寓的门，Derek朝Laura的Accord走去。他会在第一个休息站买份地图，而且他的手机也有GPS，所以他并不太担心会迷路。他的方向感也不是非常糟糕，何况他曾经开车去过维加斯。

这应该会是没什么压力的几天吧。

**OoOoOoO**

差不多十二个小时之后，Derek到达了维加斯。除了广播电台和Laura那糟糕透了的CD收藏（一堆音乐剧的原声，还有Taylor Swift，他两个都不喜欢）之外，没有其他的娱乐途径，也就注定了这是趟无聊的旅行。不过他完好无损的到达了目的地，所以他觉得可以称得上成功了。

夜已经深了，他周围也已经亮起了路灯。他忽视了这些，只根据他的GPS朝警局的方向走。至于把Stiles弄出监狱以后该做什么，他还没有计划。照警长的说法，Stiles手里有一张明天早晨的机票，而这次公路旅行应该是要给他一个教训。但愿在Derek把这事告诉他的时候，他不要表现得像个幼稚的混球才好。

因为某些未知的原因，他恐怕Stiles就会那样做。

警局距离维加斯城中心有15分钟的路程，而停车场里已经停满了车。于是他只好把车停在了隔壁餐馆那里，再朝警局走去。当他进门的时候，他注意到了人满为患的等候室。大多数人要不就是神经病要不就是流浪者，但是其中也有一些看起来相对正常的人。

他甚至认出了其中之一。

“McCall？”

“Derek？”

他们对视了差不多有五秒，然后Scott站起身走了过来。接着他拥抱了他，因为显然，Scott McCall是一个喜欢搂搂抱抱的家伙。

“是Stilinski警长让你来的吗？”Scott问道，“感谢上天，我一整天都在这儿。我没有足够的钱保释他，我们大家也都没法儿凑足钱。我跟他说过话，他还好，而且我认真觉得他跟其中一个变装皇后交上了朋友，这其实没那么奇怪，因为那可是Stiles，而且——”

“我把钱带来了。”Derek打断了他，“而且我会负责带他回去。”

“我们订了明天早上的机票。”

“警长希望他能吸取教训。”

“翻译出来就是跟你一起公路旅行？”

“显然如此。”

“说得通。”

Derek不打算问他是什么意思。

“那么，我得把他保释出来。”

“对，是啊，你完全应该去做那事儿。”Scott说着朝前台比划了一下。

“他有衣服的吧？”Derek问道，“因为我有警方报告的复印件，除了未成年饮酒以外还有另一件事……”

“有，我给他带了衣服，他没事。”

这很好。他真的一点儿都不想跟一个赤身裸体的20岁宿醉小孩儿打交道。

他去了前台，在10分钟的等待之后，他终于能递上警长的支票，然后签了差不多有一千份表格，接着他被告知坐回去等着。

“那，你们那群人里，剩下的都在哪儿呢？”Derek一坐回Scott身边就开口问道。

“在酒店里补眠呢。”Scott说道，“他们说了想留下来等，但我让他们回去了。Stiles是我最好的朋友，我会等他的。就算这意味着一日三餐我都得靠自动贩卖机的甜甜圈来凑合。”

Derek笑着拍了拍Scott的肩膀。他们并不是真的跟对方很熟，但是每一个Beacon Hills的居民对于镇上的每一个人多少都会知道一点儿。大家都知道，Scott McCall是个善心又聪明的孩子，并且疯狂迷恋着Allison Argent，而Stiles Stilinski则是那个聪明得要命，有点过于喜欢讽刺别人的小混球。

好吧，或许Derek有点偏见。

“Stilinski。”终于，一个副官没精打采地喊道。

Scott和Derek抬起头，正看到一个警官走进大厅，一只手紧紧抓着在他身边跟他一起走着的Stiles的上臂。Stiles看起来还不错，衣服和头发都凌乱着，看起来无比疲倦，但除此之外他似乎没什么事。Derek几乎想要放他一马，让他就这么去乘明天的飞机了。在监狱里蹲一天应该已经是足够重的惩罚了。

但是赌桌的另一头是他重回工作岗位的机会，所以他必须让自己觉得迫使Stiles跟他在一辆车里共同旅行超过12个小时不是什么糟糕的事儿。

“哥们儿，你是怎么筹到钱的？”Scott一站起身来拥抱他，Stiles就问道。

“我没有，”Scott说着松开了手，指向刚刚站起来的Derek。

Stiles看向他，他的嘴张大了，他转头去看Scott，脸上满是惶恐和愤怒。等等，为什么他会生气？

“Derek Hale，”Stiles说，“我爸爸让你来保释我？”

“是的，”Derek耸了耸肩，“以及带你回家。”

“你是说确保我安全登上明天的飞机？”

“不，”Derek说着摇了摇头，“我们明天一早就走，开车回Beacon Hills。”

Stiles向前跨了一步，苛刻地打量了Derek几秒。“这是想要给我一个教训了，是吧？”

“他是这么告诉我的。”

“你是不会接受一个‘不’字作为回应的，是吧？”

“没可能。”

“你大概是觉得自己非常非常负责任的那种人。”

“我比较乐意觉得我自己是那样的，没错。”

“那好吧。”Stiles叹了口气，捋了捋自己的头发，“Scott，兄弟，别担心。我会准时出现在你周六的婚礼上的。”

“你最好准时出现，”Scott说道，“所以，你今天晚上是要住在这儿吗？”

“今晚我会在你们的旅馆里要一个房间，明天五点左右我们就会出发。”Derek说，“以及，我需要你的飞机票。”

Stiles发出了痛苦的声音，大概是觉得他原本可以偷偷溜走，搭乘他们一起的那架航班而不是和Derek一起公路旅行。Scott只是笑着拍了拍Stiles的背。

“嘿哥们儿，你还是高兴点儿吧，至少你爸把你保释出来了。”他说，“他本来可以让你就这么被困在这儿的。”

“我想是吧。”Stiles说，“不管怎样了，路上要开多久？”

“十二个小时，”Derek说，“路上还需要时不时停下来歇歇，所以总共大概要十三个小时左右。我们赶回去应该正好能让你睡一觉，并且没时间让你在婚礼前一晚再喝醉。”

Scott又笑了，Stiles看起来想要掐死他。他们离开了警察局，Scott把宾馆的名字告诉了他。Scott和Stiles走向了他们租的车子，而Derek走向了Laura的Accord。

**OoOoOoO**

说到做到，Derek拿走了Stiles的机票，然后把它撕碎扔掉了。飞机要到周五中午才起飞，不过他们五点就要离开，所以他其实也没那么担心。Stiles也一直表现得很配合。在Scott的伴郎团和亲友们对于他的嘲笑所带来的最初那点尴尬过去之后，他甚至跟着调笑了一下他自己和他现在处境的荒唐之处。这其实很值得钦佩，Derek都开始认真觉得这次公路旅行不会特别痛苦了。

这只持续到早晨，他去把Stiles叫起来的时候。

Derek起得很早，他冲了个澡，然后把他自己带来的为数不多的东西收拾好打好包。他去了一趟Scott和Stiles的房间，结果被告知15分钟以后再来。所以Derek只能结了账，关了房，并且从大厅那儿的免费早餐那边拿了一个面包圈。

15分钟之后他再回上楼，结果发现他们房间的门是开着的，而Stiles仍旧睡得很香。

“醒醒，Stiles，”他说着坐到床边，推了推Stiles的肩膀，“起床了。”

“不想起，”Stiles说道，他紧紧抱着自己的枕头，“我们可以晚点再走。”

“我们现在就应该走了，”Derek说着又推了推他，“别逼我把你从床上拖起来。”

“那是保证还是威胁？”Stiles睁开了一只眼睛，睡意朦胧地朝着Derek咧开嘴笑了。

好吧，又不是说他没警告过他。

Derek一把拉着被单上方把它掀开，然后抓住了Stiles的脚踝。Stiles吃惊地叫了一声，试图抓住床垫，但Derek直接把他拽下了床。Stiles摔到了地板上，身上乱七八糟地缠着一堆被单床单。

“我恨你。”Stiles说道。他站起身，拿起他的背包进了卫生间。

“我们10分钟之后走。”Derek的话和Stiles猛地摔上卫生间门的声音几乎同时响起。

“他醒过来之后情绪会稍微好一点的。”一个模糊不清满是困意的声音从房间里的另一张queen-size床上传了过来。

Derek看向另外那张床，正看到Scott从被子里探出脑袋。他听起来简直像是在说梦话，Derek怀疑等到了早上他是不是还会记得这些。

“多谢告知了。”Derek说道。

Stiles花了不止十分钟来冲澡、换衣服和打包。Derek坐在他的床尾，吃着自己的面包圈，并且和一个神智不甚清醒的Scott随意地聊着天。话大部分是Scott说的，他坚称Allison Argent是这个世界上最漂亮的姑娘，有着漂亮的笑容、漂亮的头发并且还说了些关于她会发光的胡话。

Derek那边的话就少多了，只有偶尔发出的应和声或者是“对啊”。等Stiles终于都准备好了可以走了，那已经比预定时间晚了20分钟了。

他站在Derek面前，双手叉腰，肩上背着背包，头发仍旧因为之前冲的澡而潮湿着。“我准备好了，我们走吧。”

“好。”Derek说着从地上拿起他自己的包，背到肩上。

“我们很快就会再见的，哥们儿。”Stiles对着仍旧半梦半醒的Scott说道。

“玩儿得开心，”Scott模糊地说道，“别在我的婚礼上迟到。”

“绝对不会。”

Scott发出一声满足而快乐的哼哼，接着就搂着枕头沉回床上了。等他们走到走廊里，正准备合上门的时候，他们听到房间里传来一声响亮的鼾声。

“你觉得刚刚那些他会记得多少？”Derek问道。

“大概一点都记不得。”Stiles回答道，“从我认识他开始他就会说梦话，而我认识他差不多有永远那么久了吧。”

他们坐电梯下到酒店大堂，然后去了Accord停的停车场。

“那么，”他们一坐进车里Stiles就开了口，“车不错。”

“这是我姐姐的车。”

“哦，那你的在哪儿呢。”

“在她那里。”Derek说着从停车位倒车出去，“我的车不太适合连续开12个小时。”

“对你来说有点像是24个小时，”Stiles说，“你得过来然后回去。”

“而这又是谁的错呢？”

“这就来了，”Stiles发出了痛苦的呻吟，脑袋斜靠在座椅上，“来吧，现在来总比之后来好。来啊，都说出来吧。”

“你在说什么？”

“教诲。”Stiles说，“我知道回家以后我爸会杀了我然后把我复活，不过你也可以装作全知全能啊，Hale副官。”

他们坐在车里停在停车场的出口，等着前面出现空位这样他们才能上路。Derek看向Stiles，他正看向窗外，双手环胸。

“听起来你对你自己挺失望的。”

“没错，”Stiles说，“那很愚蠢。所有事都愚蠢极了，但我还是那么做了。”

“为什么？”

“我正在经历一段低潮期，行吗？”

“行啊，”Derek说，“只是‘再过一周就到法定年龄但仍旧在此时在你最好朋友的单身派对上喝醉’这事儿的话是一回事。管他呢，我甚至都能觉得你有理由这么做。但是那 _另外一件事_ 。”

“我知道。”Stiles说着把脸埋进了手里。

“有警察报告里说得那么糟糕吗？”

“没有，”Stiles说，“有吧。可能吧？那简直糟糕透了。”

“我能想象。”

“请千万别想象。”

“太晚了。”

“事实上我还没看过报告呢。”

“在我的口袋里。”Derek朝着他穿着的夹克点了点头。

“你还没把它烧掉？”Stiles不可置信地问道。

“我为什么要烧掉它？”

“因为那是证据。”Stiles说着把手伸进Derek的夹克口袋里把报告取了出来。他简单浏览了一下，接着就呻吟了一声又把脸埋进了手里。“没这里面说的那么糟糕。至少我不记得有那么糟糕。”

“你已经完全不记得了吗？”

“只记得一点点。”

好吧，那不是 _特别_ 糟糕。

“我就是知道，我爸会把我训得狗血淋头，”Stiles说，“而且他会很失望。而且他会叫我白痴。而且他会打出‘你妈妈会怎么想’这张牌。然后我得把保释金还给他，而且我还知道他会收利息。”

“不会那么糟糕吧。”Derek说。

“哦，相信我，就有那么糟。”Stiles说，“整个Stilinski家族里没有人在满21周岁前一周喝醉，脱光衣服，然后非常有策略性地给自己身上弄了点人体彩绘接着去裸奔的。”

Derek可能笑了笑。Stiles可能怒视了他一眼。

“他眼睛里会有那种情绪，”Stiles继续道，“那种失望的眼神，那就说明一切了。我是个成年人了，我能做出负责任的决定。”

“或者你还不能。”

“行了，没人在问你。”

他的父亲是个敏感话题，记下了。他好奇之前提到的Stiles正经历的“低潮期”是不是和他父亲有关系。起初他觉得那是因为一次糟糕的分手，但如果是这样，警长应该会说点什么。警长对于他自己的生活很保密，但他总是乐意分享他那在斯坦福读大三的儿子的事。

Derek没有继续问。他自己也正在低潮期，如果Stiles跟他有一丁点儿相像的话，这会是他们最不愿提起的话题。大家总是说，谈论你的问题是件好事，避而不谈会有坏结果。他绝对不认同这话，而且他觉得Stiles也不会同意的。

他继续开着车，用他的记忆而不是地图把他们带上了州际公路。有Stiles在，回程的路大概会比来的路途更快一些，因为Stiles可以帮他看地图，这样他就不必一直停下来了。

**OoOoOoO**

Stiles擅长看地图这件事并没有能阻止他的膀胱显然很小。

他们才上路了三个小时，但已经停了两次车。而现在他已经想要停第三次了。

“你什么都没喝过，怎么就又要去卫生间了？”Derek问道。

“我不知道这是什么原理，”Stiles说，“我只是真的非常想要去上厕所。所以，除非你想要跟你姐姐解释为什么她这些很棒的皮椅上有尿渍——”

“行了，好吧。”Derek说着打了转向灯。

“谢谢你。”

“没关系。”

他开进休息区，挺容易就找到了一个停车位，毕竟这还是一大清早，而且没有多少人会在四月初就出游。他一停车Stiles就下去了，几乎是直冲进了信息中心里。Derek则悠闲得多，他下了车，走进大楼，朝卫生间走去。

等他从隔间里出来，Stiles已经在洗手了，正斜着眼睛看着自己在镜子里的影子。

“我觉得我宿醉还没好，”Stiles说，“明亮的光线让我觉得疼。”

“很响的声音呢？”

“我还没听到什么响到让我觉得难受的声音。”

Derek因为这句话挑起了眉，“你在维加斯，而且在监狱里。我以为你在过去那24小时里应该听到了一些比较响的声音。”

“行啊，聪明鬼，”Stiles说着拿起纸巾擦干自己的手，“也许就只有亮光。”

“也许你得了妄想症。”

“也许你就是个混蛋。”

他感觉到他的嘴唇向上弯起，于是试着及时转头不让Stiles看见。太晚了。

“你现在竟然真的在笑。”Stiles说，“我说你是个混蛋而你竟然 _笑了_ ？”

“我是个警察，我听到过更糟的。”Derek耸了耸肩，“尤其是过去几个礼拜，我一直在做交警和接待员的时候。”

“哦对啊，”Stiles说道，他退让了一点，“抱歉，我爸爸告诉过我你受了伤。不过他没说具体的。发生什么了？”

“我一点也不想谈这个，”Derek说，“把这当成是我正经历的低潮期吧。”

“我尊重这点。”Stiles点了点头。

“准备好走了吗？”

“这么快？”

“你必须要上个厕所，你已经上过了。”Derek说，“我们走吧。”

“是啊，但我们还是可以看看风景嘛。”

“我们在内华达的一个休息区里，这儿究竟能有什么风景好看？”

“我很确定我看到了一个‘步行小路’的牌子。”

“你在开玩笑。”

停顿。

“我的天啊，你没在开玩笑。”

“干嘛？”Stiles问道，“我喜欢走路；你看起来你很喜欢走路。或者是拿校车练举重。我不知道，或许两者都有。”

Derek希望他给Stiles的表情清楚写着“你是个白痴”。显然他的确做到了，因为Stiles只是夸张地叹了口气，用手理了理头发。

“认真的？”Stiles问道，“我们就不能哪怕走上10分钟？我已经厌倦了坐在车里而且我很容易坐立不安的。我不喜欢在封闭空间停留很长一段时间。”

“好吧，10分钟。”Derek说道。

“太棒了，我们走吧。”

没再多说，Stiles直接朝出口走去。他们离开了信息中心，绕道去了Stiles看见指示牌的地方。其实也算不上是条小径。只是一个通往树林的、看起来脏兮兮的小路入口，小路越往里越窄，而且估计有很多年没有人打理过了。

“这看起来不像是个好主意。”Derek说。

但已经太迟了，因为Stiles已经朝着入口走了过去，走进了树林里。Derek叹了口气，跟了上去。

“步行小径有什么值得你兴奋的？”Derek弯腰躲开路上的一根树枝。

“我不知道，”Stiles耸了耸肩，“大自然？清新的空气？美妙的户外？”

“哈，”Derek说，“我从来不觉得那些能让人兴奋。”

“是啊，但哥们儿，你家的房子可在自然保护区里。”Stiles说道，“我在郊区长大的。郊区可只有我家后院里才有大自然。”

他说的有道理。就算Beacon Hills就在自然保护区边上也并不意味着有很多人会经常去。特别是因为不久之前有谣传说那里有会杀人的美洲狮出没。他的父母还曾经嘲笑过这个谣言的愚蠢性。

“那么，大自然，”Derek说，“十分让人激动。我觉得我欣赏够了，我们能——？”

Stiles在他身前停住了，整个人一动不动（而Derek感到有点惊讶，考虑到Stiles一直在不停地乱动或者是小幅度抽搐或者其他什么的），他紧盯着前方。他们身高差不多，所以Derek不得不绕过他而不是越过他的肩膀去看究竟是什么让他停下了。

哦惨了。

“你知道要怎么处理吗？”Stiles问道，他的声音低得不可思议。

“别做任何突然的动作，我们慢慢地沿着原路返回。”Derek说，“除非它受到了惊吓，不然不会攻击我们的。”

“对，”Stiles点了点头，“有道理。”

Derek开始慢慢向后退，他看着身后以确保自己不会被绊倒，他听到一声惊讶的叫声，然后Stiles向前摔去。他在转身的时候被一根树枝绊了一下，当然的，这个突兀的动作当然导致了那只臭鼬朝他们喷了一身。

如果他没有因此拿到加班费的话，他不知道他会做出什么。

那只臭鼬接着就跑走了，留下他们一个叠一个的躺在地上，感觉想吐。

“你就是个白痴。”

“笨手笨脚，不是白痴。”Stiles纠正道，接着开始咳嗽。

Derek打算回以同样讽刺的口吻回敬他一句，但他发现他做不到。他也开始咳嗽，感觉有些头晕。操，他需要洗个澡，换身衣服，或许还需要吐上个一百来次。

他只能闻到臭鸡蛋、大蒜还有别的什么的味道，这让他脑袋发晕。Stiles倒在他身上这点更加没有帮助，因为他闻起来比Derek还要糟糕。他一把把Stiles推开，接着迅速地拉开了距离，直接对着空气咳嗽，因为他衬衫的袖子也被臭鼬喷到了，全是臭味。

他非常高兴他把夹克留在了汽车里。

“我们需要换衣服。”他终于挤出一句。

“你觉得呢。”Stiles用嘴大口呼吸着空气，接着做了个鬼脸，“哦天啊，我能够 _尝到_ 它。”

“休息站给卡车司机提供淋浴。”Derek说。

“淋浴，”Stiles点头道，“淋浴听起来棒极了。”

他们差不多是跑出了树林，跑回到休息站的停车场。在他们朝车子那儿走去的时候，路上的行人向他们投来嫌恶的目光。他们从后座上拿了包，又朝信息中心走去。前台有个看起来无聊到死的姑娘，在他们快速朝她走来的时候抬起头来看他们。

“你们是怎么——哦， _操_ 。”她喘了口气，捂住了鼻子。

“我们不是卡车司机，但是我们遇到了一只臭鼬，所以我们能冲个澡吗，拜托了？”Stiles问道。

她只是点了点头，胡乱地朝着淋浴的方向指了指。Stiles径直朝那个方向跑了过去，Derek在他身后朝那个女孩感谢地点了点头。前台姑娘现在看起来像是就快吐出来了。Derek朝着淋浴房走去，关上门，抬头就看见Stiles一把拉掉了身上的衣服。

洗漱室是空的，看起来Stiles也并不害羞。如果Derek没有把注意力集中在抑制自己呕吐的冲动上的话，他可能会停下来欣赏一下Stiles那很不错的臀部。

在Stiles冲进隔间的时候他脱掉了自己的衣服，很快隔间里就传来了水声。Derek把两个人的脏衣服放到一起，把他们的包挪得远远的，接着才走进了Stiles隔壁的那个隔间。

水是冰冷的，不过水压还不错，所以他没有抱怨。墙上的架子上有一次性的洗发水和肥皂。他刚开始洗头Stiles就开口说话了。

“我们难道不应该用番茄酱什么的来洗嘛？”Stiles问道，“或者苏打粉？你觉得Listerine*漱口水怎么样，我读到过关于Listerine的东西。”

[*很有名的强功效漱口水]

“我不知道，”Derek说，“我从来没有被臭鼬喷过一身。”

“我觉得洗个澡换身干净衣服肯定还不够。”

“我怀疑休息站里会不会有番茄酱或者苏打粉。”Derek说。

“很有道理。”Stiles说，“或许我们能在这儿多留几个小时，它自己就会散掉了。”

Derek不觉得这会那么容易解决，但他也不想跟人争论。他们冲了有30分钟（至少感觉有这么长了），直到Stiles把水龙头关掉。“哥们儿，我得出去了。我觉得我快变成一个特大号蠢货了。”

“好啊。”Derek说完，在淋浴间里又停留了一会儿才关掉了水。

他走出隔间，从柜子上拿了一条旧毛巾。Stiles已经在穿他的牛仔裤了，毛巾挂在他的脖子上。

“那么，我们大概仍旧散发着臭味。”Stiles闻了闻自己的手臂，抖了一下，“我是说，30分钟的冷水和糟糕的肥皂是没办法……”

他停住了，Derek抬头，注意到了Stiles目光的方向。而那个方向直指他的胯部。Derek本能地把毛巾往腰上一裹，而Stiles也在此时猛地抬起了头，红晕漫上了他的脸颊和脖子。

“对不起。”他说，“我只是——那就在那儿而且……对不起，我知道你大概不想要一个同性恋小鬼盯着你的那话儿看。”

“没关系。”Derek耸了耸肩。

这确实没什么。如果是其他任何场合，Derek大概还会试着调调情（自从高中以后他就没这么做过了）。Stiles是个有魅力的人，而他早就知道他对男性和女性都有感觉。

但这是不一样的，Stiles也感觉不舒服，而Derek如果悲催地去尝试调情大概也不会得到他的感激。

“别担心这个。”Derek说。

Stiles点了点头，转向镜子用毛巾擦干头发。Derek趁着这个时候找出一条赶紧的牛仔裤（他很高兴他想到了多带一条，他到底是个童子军）和T恤。

他看了看角落里的脏衣服，接着意识到他对那些衣服都没什么感情。Derek把他自己的衣服扔进了垃圾桶，让管理员去处理它们吧。

“如果我把你的衣服也扔掉你会哭出来吗？”Derek问道。

“不，没事，扔吧。”Stiles说。

Derek把他的衣服也扔了，然后把两个人的毛巾一起扔进了洗衣篮，他们离开了洗漱室。前台姑娘在他们走出来的时候抬头看了一眼，立刻缩到一边，匆忙朝着出口指了指。

很显然她希望他们立刻离开，但更显然的是Stiles才不会放过这个捉弄她的机会。他走到桌边，一只手撑在桌子上，伸出另一只手臂。

“味道没有了吧？”他问道。

Derek憋住了笑，那个女孩儿看起来比之前还要惊恐。

“得不到答案我是不会走到。”Stiles说道。

女孩儿看了看Stiles，又看了看Derek，再把视线转回Stiles身上。她小心地嗅了一下，皱起了脸，然后开了口。

“闻起来像是你狐臭的毛病特别重。”她说。

“这答案我能接受。”Stiles朝她咧开嘴笑了，转身朝出口走去，“谢了！”

“谢谢你让我们用淋浴间。”Derek说完跟着Stiles走回了停车场。

**OoOoOoO**

接下来他们平安无事地前行了很长一段距离。中间他们只在午饭时间在一个快餐店停了一下，就算需要上厕所，也只有当他们需要给油箱加油于是在加油站停下的时候才去。Stiles确实很擅长看地图（几乎每次，他只要一打开地图就知道应该对准那个方向），并且他成功找到了最棒的那些电台。

旅途变得舒适宜人，很快他们离Beacon Hills就只剩几个小时的车程了。时间是七点左右，从Stiles肚子里发出的响亮声音来看，应该是晚饭时间了。

“我们能不要在快餐店吃吗？”Stiles问道，“比如说去一个我们能坐下来，有人来接收我们的点单然后给我们送上食物的地方吃饭？”

“听起来像是个约会。”

“这不是个约会。”

“我知道，”Derek说，“我是在开玩笑。”

“我知道你在开玩笑。”

“听起来你不像是知道我在开玩笑。”

“嗯可我知道你在开玩笑。”

“所以，不是个约会？”

“除非你希望这是一个约会。”

“好吧，我不希望这是个约会。”

“那这就不是个约会。”

“很好。”

“很好。”

短暂的沉默。

“下一个出口通到一家Olive Garden*。”Stiles说。

[*美国一个连锁餐馆，无着装要求，主打是意大利菜。]

“想吃意大利餐吗？”

“也许我想呢。”

“好吧，那就这么定了。”

Derek转向出口，没有去看Stiles。Stiles脸上挂着的笑容大概可以划归为“得意”。他得到了他想要的，恭喜他了。

这家Olive Garden就在出口边上，停车场还算空，Derek停好了车。这是一个有不少农场的小镇，周围没有什么东西，所以Derek对于他们有一家Olive Garden感到意外。

他下了车，锁上车门，然后和Stiles一起朝餐馆走去。

“这绝对不是一次约会。”Stiles说。

“你在反复说这个。”Derek说着为Stiles拉开了门。

Stiles怒视着他，示意Derek走在他前面。

“我可是在为你开门呢。”

“你没必要这么做，我自己能把门打开。”

“我知道，我只是想表现得友好一点。”

“如果你替我开门的话，别人会以为我们在约会的。”

“你为什么那么在乎这种差不多与世隔绝的地方的人会怎么想？”Derek问道，“他们又不会当回事儿。”

“我不在乎你怎么认为，我只是想让你清楚地知道这绝对绝对不是个约会。”Stiles说。

“我知道。”Derek仍旧拉着门，“我们没有在约会，我们只是一起吃顿晚饭，绝对没有任何浪漫或者可能上床的意图。”

“完全没错。”Stiles说道，“我绝对不可能跟一个闻起来像臭鼬的人上床。”

接着Stiles便闲庭信步地走进了餐厅，留下Derek一个人，仍旧拉着门，等着一对慢慢前行的老夫妻进门。

当他终于走进餐厅的时候，Stiles正坐在大厅里的长凳上，手里拿着一个传呼器，腿上下颠着。这孩子真心没有一秒能是消停的。

“我们需要等15分钟。”Derek一在他身边坐下Stiles就开了口，“这简直太荒唐了，这儿几乎没人。我觉得这是因为我们闻起来仍旧让人作呕。”

“也许吧。”Derek说着指了指那对已经被带到桌边的老夫妻，“或者是因为我们不是本地人。”

“我们这些城里人不能被信任，我猜。”

“从什么时候起Beacon Hills能算是个城市了？”

“和这个小镇相比而言的话。”

“有道理。”

他们继续坐在那里，Stiles把传呼器放在腿上，Derek则打量着大厅。不过这里的装潢并没什么有趣的地方，因为这和Beacon Hills的那家Olive Garden几乎一模一样。他还记得每年他生日的时候他们都会去那里，因为Laura跟他们的父母说这是他最喜欢的餐厅，尽管事实并非如此。他不是特别喜欢意大利菜，而且菜单上的大多数菜对他来说也没那么美味。

不过Derek并不打算把这些告诉Stiles。是Stiles选了这间餐厅，而过去这几天里他经历的已经够多了，虽然这本来就完全是他的错。时间过得很慢，Derek担心他们会无话可说，这时候他注意到了Stiles仍旧上下抖动的脚——整个汽车旅行期间他都没有这么做。

没有想太多（因为如果他想了的话他就不会这么做了），Derek把手放到Stiles的膝盖上让他停下。

“你快把我逼疯了。”他说。

“什么？”Stiles从Derek的手看到他自己的膝盖。他的耳朵慢慢变成了粉色，Derek意识到Stiles大概完全会错了意。

“你的膝盖，”Derek澄清道，“快把我逼疯了。别再抖了。”

“抱歉。”Stiles说道，“我只是在焦虑。我不是很喜欢Olive Garden，这个场景有些……没事。没事，别听我胡说。”

好吧，他可不准备搭理最后那句。

“如果你不喜欢这餐厅，那你为什么要选它？”Derek问道。

“因为它就在附近，我饿了，以及他们家的海鲜意面还不错。”Stiles耸了耸肩，“食物都还行——我只是对于Olive Garden有不太好的记忆而已。”

“哪种记忆？”

“跟你没关系的那种。”

好吧，挺公平的。

Stiles手里的传呼器亮了起来，并开始振动。Derek注意到他松了口气，但没有说任何话。他们大概只是因为一直坐在车里而比较暴躁，吃完饭之后他们就会感觉好很多，然后那些斗嘴吵架就又该开始了。

Derek简直不敢相信他竟然会想念跟Stiles斗嘴。

Stiles走到前台给领座的女服务员递上了传呼器。她一直皱着鼻子，大概是因为臭鼬的味道让她很不舒服，但还是让他们跟上她。他们一直走到空旷的饭店大厅的最里面。领座员放下菜单，摆好餐具，在说“你们的服务员很快就来”之前就走了。

“所以这就是为什么我们得等着，”Stiles说着坐了下来，“她得让两个闻起来超级糟糕的人远离其他人。”

“我不怪她。”Derek说。

“嗯，我也不怪她。”Stiles翻着菜单，“那么，你对Olive Garden有什么好的记忆吗？”

“也许吧，”Derek说，“为什么这么问？”

“因为我只有糟糕的回忆，而你可能有一些好的。”Stiles耸了耸肩，“所以赶紧说吧。”

“我以前经常来这儿，呃，就是Beacon Hills的那一家，每年我生日都会去。”Derek说，“那是Laura，就是我姐姐，最喜欢的餐厅，她跟我们的父母说那也是我最喜欢的餐厅，这样我们一年就能去两次了。我们现在不再在生日的时候出去吃饭了，但有时候Laura和我会在不是生日的时候过去，然后说那天是我们的生日，这样我们就能有免费的蛋糕吃了。她几年前结了婚，那之后我们就再没这么做过了。”

“好吧，开头很欢快，结尾很忧伤。”Stiles说。

“对我来说大多数事情都是这样的。”

他不是有意想这么说的。但这的确是事实。他曾经和父母关系很好，而现在事情糟透了。他曾经一直和Laura一起消磨时间，而现在她总是很忙。他曾经有一份他很热爱的工作，但后来他受了伤。曾经有人跟他说爱他，让他可以有家可归，但那不过是一个巨大的谎言。

似乎在他的人生里，只要有什么好事发生，就总会发生逆转，结果变得极其糟糕。

“我很抱歉。”Stiles说道。

然后他的手上就被覆上了一只手。Derek低头看向Stiles的手，苍白，上面零散地分布着小痣，有着修长消瘦的手指。他抬头看向Stiles，对上了视线，接着Stiles就低头犹豫地看向他们的手。有那么一秒Derek以为他会把手移开，但是他没有，他的手坚定地握着Derek的，温暖而陌生，但奇异地并不让人感到抗拒。

这很随意并且不寻常，但是他意识到他有点想念这个。Stiles的手感觉很真诚，而他很长时间都没有感觉到过真诚了。

“多谢，”Derek说道，他的眼睛仍旧盯着他们的手，“最近我不太好。”

“我深有感触，相信我。”Stiles说着捏了捏Derek的手，“当然，我们都有不同的方法来处理这些事情。你把事情都埋在心里保持沉默而我——”

“在维加斯喝醉酒然后裸奔。”

“完全正确。”

理所当然的，这时候他们的服务生一脸惊吓地出现了。

Stiles抬头看了他一眼，然后用手挡住了自己的笑容，而Derek抿紧了嘴唇，努力不要笑出来。他甚至都不知道是什么让这个服务生看起来像是受到了创伤，要么就是他们闻起来还是非常糟糕（很有可能），要么就是他听到了他们的对话（也很有可能）。

“呃，你们好，”服务生说道，“我是Daniel，今天晚上我会为你们服务。我能先为你们送上点什么来——”

“水，”Stiles说道，“只是水就可以了。”

“我也一样。”Derek耸了耸肩。

“两杯水，很好。”Daniel点了点头，“我很快就回来。”

接着他基本上可以说是跑出了大厅，看起来都有些石化了。

“你想赌多少钱他会跟人换个桌服务？”Stiles问道。

“我不太想跟人打赌。”Derek说，“以及，水？”

“我没钱，而且在那天晚上我喝了那么多酒以后，接下来几周我都只会喝水和清咖啡。”Stiles说道，“你为什么只要了水？”

“因为你要了水。”Derek耸肩。

“哦。”Stiles点了点头，低头看向他们仍旧握在一起的手。他很快抽走了自己的手，放到嘴边咳了一声，接着拿起了他的菜单，“这还是不是一次约会。”

“Stiles，我知道。”

“我只是想说清楚——”

“这已经非常清楚了，这不是一次约会，今天不会以我们在我姐姐的车后座里滚床单做结尾。”

“你所有的约会都是这么结束的吗？”

“我想你是不会知道了，因为这不是个约会。”

“有道理。”

他们翻了一会儿菜单，Derek几乎没有在看，这时候Stiles突然把菜单放回了桌上。

“我不是说我不会跟你约会什么的。”

“天啊，Stiles。”Derek呻吟道。

“不，让我说完。”Stiles说，“你非常有魅力，我很愿意跟你出去约会，但我只是——”

“你不在找人约会。”

“没错，不在找人。”Stiles点头。

“我也不在。”Derek说，“单身让我很愉快。”

“一样，我热爱单身。”Stiles同意道，“独立自主棒极了。我有朋友家人和学校。我很满足。”

“这没什么不对的。”

“多谢理解。”

Stiles又拿起了他的菜单，Derek则继续翻着他的。

“随意上上床，就是另外一回事了。”

“不。”Derek说着翻了一页。

“兄弟，你刚说的时候都没有哪怕一点犹豫。”

“我不会跟你睡的。”

“有谁说了要睡觉吗？”

“我不想你做一些你会后悔的事情。”

“相信我，看见你的裸体我是绝对不会后悔的。”

“嗯，可我会后悔的。”

“哦，”Stiles说着点了点头，“对不起，我只是——我是个白痴。”

他的语气里带着受伤的味道，而这让Derek有些生气。他们认识已经很多年了，但不到一天之前他们才真正开始了谈话。当然，他觉得Stiles很吸引他，而这种感觉显然是双向的。并且，没错，和Stiles交谈既有趣又很棒，但这不意味着他就想要跟他上次床然后再也不跟他说话。

他们都处在人生的低谷期，他们只不过是错误的地方和错误的时间上遇见了而已。

“我不是在说我不愿意。”Derek叹了口气，理了理自己的头发，“我只是想说，我不随便跟人上床，而我不认为我们两个有谁想进入一段认真的关系。”

“我尊重这个。”Stiles说，“呃，我想去一下洗手间。你能替我把单点了吗？海鲜意面就可以。”

“当然。”

然后Stiles把他手里的菜单放下，把椅子朝后挪了挪，接着几乎冲出了饭厅。棒极了。现在事情会变得极其无比地尴尬。虽然他们的旅途只剩下几个小时了，但在尴尬的沉默里时间会无限拉长。

Derek知道他没什么需要道歉的，但他的母亲几乎是强迫他长成了一位绅士，所以他知道一个道歉会让事情稍微好一点儿。几分钟以后他们的服务员带着面包和沙拉上来了，接着记下了他们的点单；Derek或许可能提了一下今天是他男朋友的生日。

他或许可能这么做了。这事儿或许可能发生了。而他或许可能不经意地指了指甜点菜单上的提拉米苏。这大概有可能真的发生了。

Daniel似乎接收到了这点，因为他点了点头，在平板上记下了所有东西，然后离开了饭厅，和刚走进来的Stiles擦身而过。

“嘿，”Stiles说着坐了下来，“我很抱歉。过去几天有点疯狂，我大脑还在混乱。”

“没事，别担心。”Derek耸了耸肩，拿起了一块面包，“那，你的专业是什么？”

“神话和传说。”

Derek因此挑起了一边的眉毛，“Wow，那可——”

“只是为了好玩儿。”Stiles耸肩，“我在修双学位。另外一个是英语。”

“你想要当老师？”

“是写作。”Stiles说，“别告诉我爸，如果他知道我不准备成为一个律师或者侦探什么的话他会抓狂的。”

“你应该做能让你开心的事情。”Derek说，“而不是做让其他人开心的事。”

“我知道，”Stiles说，“我正这么做呢。不过在你最终还是不得不把事情告诉其他人的时候，还是有点艰难的。”

“我懂。”Derek说，“我的父母对于我当警察这事儿也不是很高兴。但是最终他们还是转过弯来了，在我升职的时候他们也为我高兴，不过接着我就受了伤，现在他们想让我进我爸的公司，可是——”

“可是你不想那么做，因为会为此开心的人是他们，不是你。”

“对啊。”Derek说。

所以说，或许他们不并需要那份提拉米苏来让气氛恢复正常。Derek绝对低估了和Stiles在一起的轻松程度。他不需要说谎或者隐藏什么或者试图让事情不那么尴尬，因为他们之间的事情自然而然就会不尴尬了。

那份提拉米苏还是出现了，一起出现的还有唱着“生日快乐”（脸上的表情都很扭曲，大概是因为臭味还在）的服务员们，这让沉重的气氛轻松了不少。

他们离开之后Stiles猛地大笑了起来，把叉子戳进甜点里，在吃的时候发出了一声赶得上色情片里才能出现的呻吟。而Derek的下半身没有对那个声音表示兴趣。绝对没有。

等到他们分别付完帐，离开餐厅的时候气氛已经轻松了很多。Derek甚至已经开始期待在接下来的几个小时里和Stiles一起被困在车里。也许等他们分别的时候他会把他的号码给Stiles，也许等他们把自己的事情都理清楚的时候他们能有一次真正的约会。

“你知道么，这是我有过最棒的一次关于Olive Garden的经历。”在他们走进停车场的时候Stiles说道，“认真的，真的很不错。我从来不觉得我有这么喜欢过这些餐后薄荷糖。”

Derek笑了，从他的口袋里掏出钥匙，“我很高兴能让你对这餐厅改变主意。”

“是啊。”Stiles点了点头，朝着他露出了一个温暖得简直愚蠢的笑，这绝没有让他心跳漏了一拍因为那简直荒唐，“谢了。”

“随时恭候。”Derek耸肩。

“真的？”Stiles问道，“我们还能再这么做吗？随时？”

他看着Stiles，他的手插在夹克的口袋里，脸上带着期待的笑容，而Derek很想说好。因为这能有什么坏处？再在一起吃几次晚饭能又怎么样？

就在他准备说好，也可能准备去吻Stiles的时候，他注意到了空旷的停车位。他往前走了几步，回头看向Stiles——他现在看起来满脸疑惑。

“我们是把车停在这儿的，对吧？”Derek问道，“这里是我们停车的地方？”

“对，我记得我开门的时候差点撞到那颗树。”Stiles说，“这绝对是我们……有人偷了你的车。”

“我姐姐的车。”

“有人偷了那辆车。”Stiles说，“这根本是Olive Garden的诅咒。”

“‘Olive Garden的诅咒’？”Derek重复道。

“这餐馆就不会发生好事。”Stiles说，“我操，我们所有的东西都在那辆车里。”

“我只带了些衣服和一个旧的帆布袋，没什么特别的。”

“一样，我只有衣服和我的背包。”Stiles耸了耸肩，“Scott只让我们带手机这么一件电子产品去维加斯。”

“哦，这么说没什么巨大损失。”

“对。”Stiles点头，“我们对此也非常冷静。我应该为我们的冷静程度担心么？”

“我觉得我们在反应冷静这件事上做得很好。”Derek说，“我只知道Laura会杀了我，但是如果我们没有车的话，我想我们没办法回Beacon Hills。”

“对，没错，”Stiles说，“总有公交的。”

“我们可以早上再查时间表。”

“一大清早。”Stiles说，“婚礼一点开始。”

“我们能及时赶回去的。”

“今晚找个酒店？”

“行啊。”Derek说。

“我们不会上床。”

“绝对不会上床。”

“行啊，那走吧。”Stiles说。

也许Stiles是对的，也许他们应该“车被偷了”这事儿应该让他们更慌张一点，可他们就是恨镇定。他们一起往镇上走，试图找一间宾馆住下，途中他用手机报了警。警察说如果他们有线索的话会给他们电话通知他们，但Derek对此很怀疑。这样小镇要找一辆车很容易，所以偷车贼十之八九已经离开了。

那不是他的车，给Laura打电话会非常棘手，但他还是觉得没什么。

“你准备给你姐姐打电话吗？”Stiles问道。

“我想我应该给她打电话。”Derek说着从衣袋里拿出了手机。

铃响到第三声的时候Laura接了起来，“旅行如何啊？”

“还行。”Derek说，“不过我们今天晚上得找酒店过夜了。”

“为啥？”她问道，“我以为你说你们今天晚上就会回来。哦。 _哦_ 。Derek，你是准备跟——”

“有人偷了你的车。”

Stiles因此惊了一下，大概是不赞同Derek过于直白的说法。不过这是事实，他也没心情为了安抚Laura说些好听的。等他们回去之后她会杀了他的，但现在她也只能冲着他吼两句而已。

这就是为什么他已经做好准备，一旦她开始朝他大喊他就挂电话。

“谢谢。”

或许不会。

“什么？”Derek说，“Laura，我觉得你没听懂我说了什么，有人偷——”

“偷了我的车，我听到了。”她说，“也感谢上天。我简直恨死那辆车了。它是按钮点火，有皮革座椅，还有座椅加热，而且还有个摄像机显示你身后是不是有车跟着。你知道我每次坐进车里都觉得自己做作透顶了么？现在我终于有理由买辆新车了。我爱死了你的Camaro，也许我会买辆新版的。那会很有意思。”

“所以，你不生气？”

“当然没生气，如果你现在就在我眼前我会立刻亲你一口。”她说，“既然说到了亲吻这话题，你和Stiles有亲近一点儿么？或者亲热一点儿？”

“我下次再跟你说，Laura。”他说。

“好吧。”她说，她的语气调侃十足，“不过，好好看着他，好吗？我今天跟McCall夫人谈了谈，她说他最近一直有点麻烦事。显然‘醉得不省人事’对他来说不是什么新鲜事了。”

“真的？”Derek看向仍旧走在他身边的Stiles。

“对。”她说道，“确保他没事。我曾经给他当过保姆，Derek，你得确保他没事。”

“我会的。”他保证道，“我们明天一早就会找公交车回去，等我到了我会给你电话。”

“好，”她说，“爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

他挂了电话，把手机放回口袋里，看向Stiles——他看起来又震惊又疑惑。

“她没发火？”他问道。

“不，她恨死了那辆车。”他耸了耸肩，“而且她丈夫很有钱，她大概会买辆新的。”

“你不喜欢他？”Stiles问。

“他对她很好，但他是个混蛋。”

“你也有点混蛋。”

“你这话是什么意思？”

“我不知道。”Stiles耸了耸肩，对着他笑，“我想你觉得那是什么意思，那就是什么意思。”

他们没再说什么，一起在静谧的氛围里走在小镇上。很快他们就找到了一间位于湖边的小B&B旅店*。旅店外观很古雅，估计没有很多的房间。通常Derek会选择更加商业化的宾馆，但这是他们遇到的唯一一间旅店，而且他们只住一个晚上。

[*Bed and Breakfast，一种旅馆类型，一般是小型的，提供住宿和早餐]

Stiles率先走到了门廊上，为Derek拉开了门，对此Derek只是翻了个白眼便走了进去。前台坐着一位女士，正随意地翻着一本杂志。看见他们的时候她抬起了头，但是在他们走近的时候她的脸皱了起来。

“你们俩是被臭鼬喷了一身吗？”

“你怎么知道的？”Stiles问。

“我丈夫遇到这种事儿好几次了。”她说，“厨房里有番茄汁，那很有效。不然的话得要搓好几天澡才能闻起来正常些。”

“上帝保佑你和你美丽的一切。”Stiles朝她露出了笑容。

她只是摇了摇头，翻开了入住登记的本子，“一间房？”

“呃，对。”Stiles点头，“不过要两张床。”

“既然你这么说的话。”她说着在本子上随手记下了什么，“住一晚上？”

“是的。”Derek说，“我们最早几点可以登记结账？”

“早上五点就可以。”她说。

“最近的公交车站在哪里？”

“好几英里远呢。”

它当然会那么远。

“行了，那么这是你们的钥匙。”她说着把钥匙递给Derek，“你可以先去住下，我嘛，就带着那个爱笑的去拿些番茄汁好了。”

“谢谢你。”Derek朝着Stiles点了点头，他正跟着女人一起走向应该是厨房的地方。

Derek上了楼，他们的房间位于走廊的最里端。他打开了门。房间很小，但是有两张床和一张梳妆台。没有电视机，梳妆台上面只有一堆老旧的桌游。Derek坐到床上，这才意识到他不需要整理任何随身物品。

他又接着打量了一圈房间，直到Stiles带着一罐番茄汁和一瓶葡萄酒走了进来。

“她几乎是硬塞着把酒给我的。”Stiles说着把酒瓶放到了梳妆台上，“我坚持不要，但她觉得我们‘是非常好看的一对儿’，而葡萄酒很浪漫什么的。你介意我先洗澡么？我闻起来比你糟糕。”

“你随意。”Derek耸了耸肩。

于是Stiles就进了卫生间，几乎是摔上了门。Derek叹了口气，站起身看着那瓶葡萄酒。如果Laura是对的，Stiles真的有酗酒的问题，那么Derek是绝对不会让他靠近那瓶酒的。他正考虑着要把酒藏到哪儿去的时候，他的手机在他的衣袋里震动了起来。

是警长。Derek发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，坐回到了床上。

“你好？”他说。

“Hale，我刚刚和你姐姐通过电话。”

Laura当然给他打了电话。

“我听说你们的汽车出了点问题，要明天早上才能回来？”

“是啊，”Derek说着揉了揉自己的头发，“我们现在住在一间B&B旅馆里，不是什么大问题。”

“我知道。”警长说。他短暂地停了一下才继续说了下去，“我也知道你们两个都是单身，并且都是有能力做出自愿选择的成年人而且你们——”

“警长，不是那样的。”Derek迅速地回答道，“我们只是……朋友。”

只不过他们不是朋友。他们几乎对对方一无所知，而Derek总是在“吻Stiles”和“往他脸上揍一拳”之间挣扎。

“哦。”警长说，“那也好。如果你们两个不只是朋友的话我也无所谓。我是说，你是个好人，我认识你的家人而且——”

“Stiles还在上大学。”Derek说，“在离镇子四个小时远的地方上大学，这事儿没法成的。”

“你是对的。”警长说道，“抱歉，我只是不希望你觉得我会对你生气——”

“我知道，长官，没事。”

“好的。”警长说，“你能不告诉Stiles我打过电话了吗？我不想让他认为我在给他安排保姆。”

Derek决定不去指出这整趟旅行的基础就是Derek得作为Stiles的保姆一类而存在。

“我什么都不会说的。”Derek说。

“很好。”警长说，“那我们明天见了。”

警长挂掉了电话，Derek对此乐见其成。卫生间的门开了，Stiles走了出来，腰上裹着毛巾。

“谁来的电话？”Stiles问道。

“你爸。”

“他跟你说别告诉我他打来电话了？”

“对啊。”

“多谢你告诉我。”

“小事一桩。”

Stiles朝他走过来，Derek意识到不盯着他看很难。在他们被臭鼬攻击以后去冲澡的时候，他没什么机会去欣赏Stiles。但是现在，Stiles正站在他眼前，刚刚洗完澡，苍白的皮肤上还带着水珠。

“闻闻我。”Stiles说着把手伸到了Derek的鼻子底下。

这不是他以为会发生的事情。不过无论这要求有多奇怪，他还是听从了Stiles的话。

“肥皂和番茄。”Derek说。

“棒极了。”Stiles说道，“我只用了半罐，你可以用剩下的。而你现在需要它们，因为我很干净了，你闻起来糟透了。”

Derek对此翻了个白眼，轻轻在Stiles的肩上揍了一下，才走进了卫生间，脱了衣服去淋浴。

在热水下面站了几分钟之后，他拿起了地上放着的番茄汁。他不知道该怎么用这玩意儿，于是他往毛巾上倒了一点，然后用毛巾擦洗身体。

罐子空了之后，他才正正常常地用肥皂和洗发水冲了个澡。结束之后他关掉水，拿起毛巾绑到腰上，走出了卫生间。

走出去就看到一间空房，和一瓶他本应该藏起来但现在已经消失了的葡萄酒。

“该死的。”他骂道，扔下毛巾开始套衣服，尽管他身上还是湿的。

Derek离开了房间走下楼，管理员还是在大厅里翻着她的杂志。

“去加入你家亲爱的吗？”她给了他一个狡黠的笑。

“他去了哪儿？”Derek问道。

“朝湖边去了。”她说，“别担心，那儿很隐秘，没人会看见——”

他没等她说完就从前门离开了，沿着酒店前的门廊绕到了房子后面。湖边空无一人，只除了码头上坐着的一个修长的人影。Derek松了口气，很高兴地看到Stiles没做什么蠢事。

当他终于走到码头边上的时候他注意到Stiles一手圈着酒瓶，另一只手撑在身后。

“你不是说这一周除了水和清咖啡什么都不喝的吗？”Derek在他身边坐了下来。

“我说谎了。”Stiles耸了耸肩，又拿起瓶子喝了口酒，“而且我没喝醉，就是有点晕。”

“嗯对，而且你会保持这个有点晕的状态直到彻底清醒为止。”Derek说着从他手里拿过了酒瓶，“来吧，我们回去。”

“等一会儿。”Stiles说着站起身，拉着他衬衣的下摆，接着就脱掉了它，“我想游会儿泳。”

“Stiles，接下来我们会回房子里去。”

“你回去好了。”Stiles耸了耸肩，脱掉了他的牛仔裤，“玩得疯一点。和那些桌游玩儿得开心些。”

“跟我回去。”

“你能跟我一起来。”Stiles说着脱掉了自己的短裤，接着跳进了湖里。

他心里有一部分想要Stiles就这么淹死，另一部分想要起身走人，还有一部分想要就这么跟他一起跳进水里，试着让Stiles生活里那些糟透了的部分变得稍微好一些。

而正因为他蠢毙了，把他的警徽留在了酒店房间里而Stiles又让他有点不正常，他站起身，脱掉了他的衬衣。

“认真的？”他听到Stiles在水里问他，“你竟然真的要跳下来？”

“我可不想让你在我在场的时候淹死。”Derek说着把剩下的衣服脱了，然后加入了Stiles，跳进了水里。

水是温暖的，还挺深，差不多快要到他的肩膀。Stiles小心翼翼地看着他，保持着距离。

“你究竟是怎么了，Stiles？”Derek问道。

“我不想谈这个。”

“太糟糕了，”Derek说，“因为要么你告诉我是怎么回事，要么我就得把你酗酒的问题告诉你父亲了。”

Stiles脸上闪过恐慌，他远离了Derek。Derek能看出来Stiles是不会问他是怎么知道的。

“如果你告诉我你是怎么受伤的话，我就告诉你。”Stiles的视线落在了他肩膀上看起来有些扭曲的伤处，“告诉我你究竟是怎么了。”

呵，操，他逮到他了。Derek并没有真的打算告诉警长，但他还是想知道Stiles到底是怎么了。他想要帮助他，想要照顾他。考虑到他们几乎算不上互相认识，这让他自己吓得不轻。

“那是几个月之前的事情。”Derek说，“我的未婚妻，Kate，试图杀了我，并打算制造是我在虐待她的假象。她想要我家的钱，所以就利用了我。我们在一起很多年了，我以为她爱我，但那不过是个谎言。在我发现了她的计划以后，她开枪射中了我的肩膀，出于自卫，我也对她开了枪。正中眉心。她死了。我杀了她。”

Stiles的嘴张大了，Derek做好了接受那一切的准备。他准备好收到嫌恶、恐惧或者是不舒服的眼神。他准备好收到错误的道歉和那句经典的“那不是你的错，你做了你必须要做的。”

但他收到的却是Stiles朝他走来，双臂环住他的脖子，嘴贴上他的嘴。

呵，操，这天杀得和他想的一样完美。

他握住Stiles的腰把他拉近，竭尽全力地试图去忽略他们之间出了湖水和空气什么都没有的事实。但接着Stiles在他嘴边呻吟了一声，和他吃那份提拉米苏的时候发出的声音一样，于是Derek就迷失在这个世界里了。他抓住Stiles的后脑勺，让他微微向后倾了一点以便于他把舌头伸进他的嘴里。

Stiles温暖湿润美好至极，天啊，他想要这个。他把目标下移到Stiles颈边，想着他们回了房间他会做什么。他知道他们之前说好了不上床，但他需要这个，他需要Stiles，而直到刚刚他才真正意识到了这一点。

“我们应该回去了。”他们一分开Derek立刻说道。

“对。”Stiles贴着他的唇边呼吸，微笑着，看起来有点晕乎，无忧无虑，并且完美无缺，“好主意。”

他们从湖里出来，以创纪录的速度套上裤子，并选择了拿上衬衣但是不穿。他们一回到酒店里，就很难忽略管理员脸上得意的笑容，但他们成功地冲上楼梯回到了房间里。

门都还没有彻底关上，Derek就把Stiles压到了门板上，重新把他们的唇贴在一起，手贴着他潮湿的身体。热辣，让人沉醉，并且完美极了。但当Stiles开始磨蹭他的腿的时候他意识到这个小混蛋究竟在干嘛了。

Derek拉开了距离，看着Stiles，试图忽略他脑海里让他就这么把这个年轻人钉在身下 _要了_ 的声音。

“怎么了？”Stiles问道。

“不错的分心策略。”Derek说，“我告诉了你我的事儿，现在该你了。”

Stiles呻吟了一声，用脑袋砸了下门，“警察不应该这么聪明的。”

Derek选择性地无视了这句话，指了指两张床中的一张。Stiles走了过去，坐在床边，抬头看向站在他身前的Derek。

“我能在我们上完床以后再告诉你么？”

“不行。”Derek说，“说吧。”

“好吧。”Stiles叹了口气，“不过这很蠢。跟你的经历比起来这简直他妈的蠢毙了。”

“别拿这个当借口。”Derek说。

“我不知道我的未来究竟他妈的该怎么办，而其他人都知道。”Stiles说，“Scott要和他的梦中情人结婚，而我的梦中情人在高中毕业前一年伤透了我的心，她在餐厅里朝我大喊说她永远不会搭理我。我试过跟人约会也试过跟人谈恋爱，但是都没好结果。我从来没有跟任何人做到底过。你知道这有多可悲吗？每个人都说上了大学就会好的，但那就是个谎话。我还是Stiles Stilinski，一个让人尴尬身患ADHD的书呆子处男。我一直在对我爸撒谎，告诉他大学是自切片面包发明以来最棒的事儿，而Scott没有离开家去上大学，Isaac Lahey也没有，而他们现在是超级要好的朋友了，而——”

“Stiles，”Derek说着在床前面蹲下身，扶住Stiles的肩膀，“呼吸。”

Stiles照做了，他深吸了一口气，接着用手捂住了脸。

“我真他妈的糟透了，我一直在抱怨这些蠢毙了的事儿，而你杀了你的未婚妻，哦真他妈的，天啊。”

Derek更用力地握住了Stiles的肩膀，试着忽略那种像是有人在他胃上揍了一拳的感觉。

“操，我不应该那么说的——”Stiles开了口。

“你想要我上你吗？”

“什么？”

“或者你上我也行，我不在乎。”Derek说，“你可以把‘处男’这一点从你对自己的不满意之处里划掉了。”

Stiles只是看着他，眨着眼睛，看起来迷茫又疑惑，“我不能理解你。”

“我也不能理解你。”Derek承认道，“但是我会和你上床。我想要跟你上床。你值得比我更好的，该死的Stiles，你值得所有的一切，但我现在就在这里，我是你的，如果你想要我的话。”

“好。”Stiles说着朝床上挪去，“行。你有可以用的东西吗？”

Derek拿起他放在梳妆台上的钱包，拿出一个安全套和一管润滑剂。Stiles朝那东西斜了斜眼睛，“童子军？”

“闭嘴。”Derek把东西扔到Stiles身边的床上，接着来到他的上方，“你想怎么做？”

“你说你上下都可以的时候是认真的？”

并不完全是。上一次被人上是很久之前了，而他对那也称不上真正喜欢，但他不准备在现在这个时候反悔。

“当然是认真的。”

“行啊，”Stiles点了点头，“上我。”

嗯，Derek绝对是可以做这事儿的。

他低头，用自己的嘴唇捉住了Stiles的，贴紧了他们的身体。Stiles张开了双腿，手在Derek赤裸的背上移动。他们的舌头贴着对方的，手指探索着皮肤，Derek的手移到了Stiles的牛仔裤上，这时候Stiles握住了他的手腕。

“停。”他说，“我不想让你上我，至少，不是像现在这样上我。我现在晕乎着，而且我们刚从湖里出来，而且我们正在一间B&B旅店里，而且这床单闻起来很奇怪，而且你关掉了灯，而且你正在努力不去想上她时候的样子。我不想要你上着我的时候想着她，以及那事儿有多少是你的错，或者是她有多不爱你，或者是你有多可怜我并且为我感到抱歉。我们会先约会，了解彼此，胡搞一阵儿但不做到底，然后你会跟我说你爱我，我也会说我爱你，然后我会骑你*。我会带走你身上所有的压力，我会做所有的一切，让你感觉美好而且被爱着，Derek。所以，这就是为什么你今天晚上不会上我。不过我们还是可以亲热一下，谈谈我们人生里一样糟糕透顶的那些事儿。”

[*原文是ride you，我就……这么翻了。]

Derek从他身上退开了一点，双手放在Stiles脑袋的两边，低头看着他。他看着就像是想要跟人上床，并且Derek知道他硬了，但是他有着十分让人钦佩的自制力。

“过去那几分钟里你一直在想着这些。”

“我可是个思想者。”Stiles说。

“我意识到这点了。”Derek说。

他们看着彼此，Stiles伸出手，手指缠入Derek的头发里，接着拉着他向下，让他把脸埋到他的颈边。Derek伸出一只手环住他的腰，把他拉近在身边。

“我不知道要跟你说什么，”Stiles说，“我觉得我们好像刚刚把心声都说出来了，我们应该要去谈话，然后一切就应该会变好，但——”

“仅仅是谈话是不会让事情变好的。”

“不，不会。”Stiles同意道，“时间大概会很有帮助。”

“还有你告诉你爸爸你最近的感觉。”

“还有你对她放手。”

“还有你在酗酒这事儿上寻求帮助。”

“还有你不再做交警。”

Derek抬头看向Stiles，他正看着天花板沉思。

“然后我们就能去约会了。”Derek说。

“七点钟来接我。”

“哪一天？”

“我们不再这么糟糕透顶的那一天。”

**OoOoOoO**

第二天早上他们离开了B&B旅店，穿着他们的脏衣服，身上只带着自己的钱包。Stiles给Scott打了电话，告诉他发生了什么事，但很显然，Beacon Hills消息流传速度非同一般，Scott已经知道了。

管理员告诉了他们要怎么去公交车站，只不过“几英里”翻译过来就是15英里。他们需要在几小时之内就回到Beacon Hills，如果他们走着去公交车站的话是不可能赶得上的。所以，这就是为什么他们正站在路边，Stiles伸出拇指，指向路中心。

“你是个白痴。”

“我会数一数你说了几遍这句话的。”Stiles说，“我觉得目前为止已经有80遍了，所以我就以这个为基数开始好了。”

Derek笑了，他的手潜进了Stiles的衬衣里，手掌贴着他的小腹。Stiles咬住了下唇，Derek咧开嘴笑了，把Stiles转过来去吻他。早上他们醒过来的时候，他们两个人都一时搞不清楚自己身在何方。但在用一次性牙刷牙膏刷过牙之后，Stiles吻了他，用力，快速，而且急切。

这么说来，接吻在接受范围之内，对于Derek来说这也在接受范围内。他喜欢亲吻Stiles，他永远不想停止亲吻Stiles。

“如果你不停让我分心的话，我是没办法搭到车的。”Stiles在他唇边低语

“我会让你分心吗？”

“闭嘴。”

Stiles和他拉开了距离，重新回到路边伸出拇指。时间还早，他们只看到两辆车开过。不过现在正有一辆卡车开过来，Stiles几乎是跳到了路中间去让车停下。

不管怎样，卡车停了下来，司机朝着他们做了一个“过来”的手势。副驾驶座的车窗被摇了下来，他们走了过去。

“你们俩准备去哪儿？”他问道。

“公交车站。”Stiles说。

司机给了他们一个同情的眼神，接着竖起拇指朝身后一指，“后面空地还很多，就那群姑娘在的地方。”

Derek真的一点儿也不想知道这个人的卡车车厢里都装着什么样的姑娘们。但看起来Stiles也还没有理解，他谢过司机就往后面走。Derek跟上了他，以为自己会看到一群被捆起来等着被变卖为奴的姑娘，结果他看到了一群羊。

Stiles笑出了声，接着爬了上去加入羊群，Derek只是摇了摇头，跟着爬了上去。

“这简直荒唐。”Derek检查了一下，确保自己没有坐在羊的排泄物上，这才坐下。

“这是一种经历。”Stiles说，“而且他很好客。他没必要停下来。”

“我有点希望他没停下来。”Derek嘀咕了一句，看着一只正盯着他看的羊。

“晚了。”Stiles正说着，卡车就动了起来，“我们已经在这儿了，我们会搭上公交车，回到Beacon Hills，我会洗个澡，换上我的西装去参加我最好朋友的婚礼，然后发表一通糟糕的演讲，并且不会喝醉。”

“听起来是个不错的计划。”

“你呢？”

“搭上公交，回Beacon Hills，从Laura那儿把我的车拿回来，回公寓，洗澡，然后睡一觉。”

“不错。”Stiles点了点头，接着前倾身体去吻他。

Derek伸手捏住了他的后颈，把他拉近。一只羊朝他们 _咩~_ 了一声。他们忽视了它。

**OoOoOoO**

Bill，就是那个运着一车羊的卡车司机，让他们在那个公交车站*下了车（这公交车站似乎很重要因为它的名字都专有名词首字母大写了）。Stiles想去拿钱包付油钱，但是Bill摇了摇头，说他本来就是往这个方向开的。

[*the Bus Stop]

公交车站有一张长椅和一个老旧生锈的标牌。他们坐了下来，Stiles拿出手机看时间。

“下一班车应该20分钟以后到。”他说，“我们离Beacon Hills有三个小时车程，现在是七点。最晚10、11点我们应该能到了。”

“婚礼是一点？”

“是啊，”Stiles靠着椅背说道，“我们能赶上的。”

“很好，”Derek说，“我可不希望Isaac抢了你伴郎的位置。”

“闭嘴，混蛋。”

这20分钟过得还算快，伴随着交谈、让人安心的沉默和随意的、让他们两个都喘不过气来的长吻，亲吻结束以后他们坐在长椅上慢慢远离对方。很显然他们都想要对方，但现在绝对不是正确的时间或者是地点。

他们都不去谈回到Beacon Hills以后会发生什么事。Stiles礼拜天晚上就要回斯坦福，直到月底夏季假期的时候才会回来。而如果Derek能重新做回之前的工作的话，他会很忙。

他们身上的每一件事都应该并不合适，Stiles才21岁不到，而Derek已经27岁了，他年纪太大，对于一个自己已身背不少问题的少年来说，Derek身上也带了太多的包袱。这几乎有些疯狂——在还不到一天的时间里，他们就已经如此想要对方，也感觉彼此需要。

最终公交车来了，他们上了车，选了后面的位置坐下。Stiles抬头看了看路线，又去找他们应该下车的那一站，以及他们应该怎么走去转车到Beacon Hills。

这过程很长，走的路也比他预想的要多，但最终他们坐在了那趟开往Beacon Hills的公交车上，车程是30分钟。时间已经是十点了。Stiles已经放松了下来，显而易见，他明白自己能够准时参加婚礼了。

“公交车旅行。”Stiles叹了口气，陷进了椅子里，抓着Derek的手让他们十指交缠。

“怎么了？”

“有点疯狂。”他说，“而且我不喜欢，我也不想跟除你以外的任何人做这件事。”

哦天啊，Derek真希望他能够告诉Stiles他有多让他疯狂。但是那需要时间，也会让事情变得复杂，而现在Stiles正靠着他的肩膀，闭着眼睛，大概随时会睡着。

昨天晚上他们睡在了同一张床上，Derek甚至都不知道Stiles中途醒了多少次。他需要睡眠，所以Derek伸出手臂环住他的肩膀，让Stiles靠着他。

等他去拿回他的Camaro的时候Laura绝对会审讯他的。她会嘲笑他，会欺负他直到他把所有事都告诉她为止，而Derek会告诉她所有的事情。他已经厌倦了把所有事儿都藏在心里，尽管Laura会毫不留情地揶揄他，她也会倾听他的想法并且公平地对待他。

当他们到达Beacon Hills的时候Derek叫醒了Stiles。他们下了车，Stiles打着哈欠，而Derek则看了看四周确定他们的方位。这个车站正在郊区边缘，离Laura家只有10分钟的脚程。

“那么。”Derek说。

“那么。”Stiles也这么说道。

“你想要跟我一起走到我姐姐家那儿去取我的车么？”Derek问道，“我可以载你回你家。”

“那真是太好了。”Stiles说。

Stiles身上传来的放松气息几乎已经肉眼可见了。当然，他们两个都并不期待说再见。他们走在社区里，仅仅“走路”这一项就让他们在这个满是昂贵房子的社区里显得格格不入了，更不提他们身上远称不上干净的衣服。

Derek甚至不知道Stiles是什么时候拉住了他的手，但当他们走到Laura家的停车道前，他低下头，就看到他们的手合在一起。

“抱歉。”Stiles在意识到Derek在看什么的时候说道，他抽走了自己的手，“习惯了。”

“没事。”Derek耸了耸肩。

Camaro正停在停车道上，在他们离车还有几英尺远的时候，前门开了。Laura走到门廊上，双手叉腰，脸上带笑。

“这么说浪子归家了。”她说，“还带着Stiles。嘿Stiles。”

“嘿Laura。”Stiles朝她招了招手。

“你吸取教训了吗？”

“是，”Stiles点头，“事实上，我确实受到教训了。”

“很好。”她说着把车钥匙扔给了Derek，“我非常想要审问你，但我自己也得去参加婚礼所以我得去做准备了。而且当然的，我也不希望Stiles迟到。你会去吗，Derek？”

“不。”Derek说，“我只是去送Stiles一程。”

“好吧。”她的眼睛来回扫视着他俩，“等会儿见了。我等不及想知道你旅途中的各类细节了。”

“我等不及想要告诉你了。”Derek不情愿地说着，打开了Camaro的车门坐了进去，“那么，下一站，你家？”

“对啊。”Stiles点了点头，关上了他那边的车门，“以及该死的，你有辆好车。”

Derek为此笑出了声，摇了摇头，“谢了。我为了这车存了好几年的钱。”

“我可以想象。”Stiles说。

他从停车道上倒了出去，最后朝Laura挥了挥手，接着朝Stilinski家开了过去。Beacon Hills里的任何东西都挨得很近，所以这趟车程几乎没有花费任何时间。警长的警车没有停在停车道上，而在Derek开口问之前，Stiles就回答了他。

“他去参加婚礼了。”Stiles解释道，Derek把车停到了Stiles的吉普边上，Stiles则打开了车门，“每个人都已经到了婚礼现场，尽管还要好几个小时婚礼才开始。”

“那你最好赶快了。”Derek说。

“是啊。”Stiles说。

他们继续就这么坐在那儿，Stiles看着他，抿紧了嘴唇，接着又用力关上了车门。Derek正准备问他想干什么，Stiles就越过控制杆朝他靠了过来并吻了他。Derek只想把他抱紧，回吻他，但是他不能。这场婚礼很重要，他不打算让Stiles错过它。

“Stiles，我们不能这么做。”他说着推开了Stiles，“你需要冲个澡，穿上你的西装，然后去教堂。”

“我知道我必须得做什么。”Stiles仍旧和Derek靠得很近，“但是现在我想做我想要做的事情。”

他又靠近了他，吻他，这一次Derek让自己投降了一会儿。他让这狭小车厢里每一分的Stiles淹没了他。他想要Stiles，而Stiles正在他眼前，但现在他们没有时间，而且他们对于彼此都太不合适了。

“Stiles，停下。”他说着又一次推开了他，“我们不能这么做。对你来说我年纪太大了。”

“不你才没有。”

“我有太多太多的问题了。”

“我不在乎。”

“现在，我们所需要的不是彼此。”

“不，我们就是彼此所需的，你这个混蛋。”Stiles说，“负负得正，而我想要我们两个负得出来的那个正，想要得超过了其他所有的一切。”

“现在时候不对——”

“时候永远都不对。”Stiles说，“等我把一切都搞清楚，你不再在这么多自我厌恶中活着的时候，我们两个要是想出去约会，做快乐的正常人，那很容易。但是，操，我不想等。我想要和你一起把事情搞清楚，我想要在你开始喜欢你自己的时候，在你身边。”

“Stiles——”

“拜托了，Derek。”Stiles说。

“我们都算不上了解。”

“我们可以慢慢了解。”

“你明天就要回学校了。”

“只要再过三周，然后整个夏天我都会回来，在这儿。”Stiles说，“Derek，如果我们要等那个正确的时机，我们说不定得等上好几年，我可能会跟其他什么人在一块儿，而——”

这绝对激起了他的反应。他用力握住了Stiles的腰，Stiles或许可能朝他咧开嘴笑了，而Derek可能或许想要往他脸上揍一拳。只不过他不会这么做，他不能这么做，而如此想要什么东西一定必然是不健康的。

“我不会遇到其他什么人的，我说谎了。”Stiles说。

“你应该要的。”Derek说，“你应该要找到其他什么人，对你有益的人。一个跟你同龄的人，没什么糟糕的历史。”

“我不会的。”

“但是你应该要。”

Stiles没有反对，他选择了前倾身体，再次吻住了Derek。这次的亲吻很简短，而且除了让Stiles靠近他之外没有其他任何目的。

“为什么Olive Garden被诅咒了？”Derek问道。

这显然不是Stiles意料之中的问题，但是没有过多询问，他就轻易地回答了他。

“那是我妈妈最喜欢的餐厅。”Stiles说，“它们让我想起她，想起她会痛。”

“我很抱歉。”

“不必，”Stiles说，“这是好的那种疼痛。”

Derek让他们两个前额相贴，重重地叹了口气，“这真是太不健康了。”

“一定的。”

“但我想要这个。”

“一样。”

“而且我们对于彼此来说简直不能再错了。”

“绝对的。”

“但是我想我们能做成这个。”

“我知道我们能。”

Stiles在微笑，看起来充满希望而且十分快乐，Derek想要就这么永远看着他。而这简直吓死人了。对于Kate，他从来都没有想过永远，就算是他觉得他们相爱的时候。但Stiles就在这里，而Derek想要永远把他留在身边。

“那么，”Stiles说，“我从学校回来那天，我们就出去约会。”

“我会七点来接你。”

“我们会去Olive Garden。”

“当然。”

“而且不会上床。”

“不会上床。”Derek同意道，接着吻了他，“不过现在你真的必须得走了，不然的话你会在婚礼上迟到的。”

“跟我一起去参加婚礼。”

Derek呻吟了一声，远离Stiles，靠回座椅上，“Stiles，我不——”

“回你的公寓去，洗个澡，换上西装，回这儿来，然后我们会一起开车去参加婚礼。”

“我不能。”

“你能而且你会这么做。”Stiles说，“然后我们会谈话，跳舞，不会喝酒，这会很无聊也很有趣，以及，我敢打赌你穿西装一定看起来棒极了。”

“的确如此。”

“真是个混蛋。”

他真的不应该去。跟Stiles在一起的每一件事，都是“不应该的”，但他早就不在乎他应该做什么了。

“听起来像是个约会。”Derek说。

“这不是个约会。”

“我知道，”Derek说，“我是在开玩笑。”

“我知道你在开玩笑。”

“听起来你不像是知道我在开玩笑。”

“嗯可我知道你在开玩笑。”

“所以，不是个约会？”

“除非你希望这是个约会。”

“好吧，我不希望这是个约会。”

“那这就不是个约会。”

“很好。”

“很好。”

Stiles又吻了他。Derek任由他去了。


End file.
